


toy.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: One In A Thousand [3]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Desperation, Dildos, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:31:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15093053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: The Grandmaster wants Loki and Thor to, uh, meet in the middle.





	toy.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Loxxlay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loxxlay/gifts).



> Prompt: Can i request grandthorki +double ended dildos?

Were the Grandmaster only watching, perhaps it would be bearable - perhaps it would be fine. Perhaps Thor would be able to stand the creeping heat that is eking over his skin, tingling in the wake of that foreign massage oil the Grandmaster had rubbed over his flesh, his ringed fingers hot and cold at once where they trailed over him; perhaps he would be able to stand Loki, gasping and whimpering as the Grandmaster slides the toy right down to its central hilt, forcing a choked breath from his lungs; perhaps he would be able to stand the Grandmaster’s hand upon his thigh, slowly pulling him in to take more of the toy inside his own body.

He feels himself stretch around it, feels his body slowly accommodate its thickness, and he grunts as the Grandmaster taps his thigh, gesturing for Thor to shift closer. Loki is spread back on the pillows, his hands gripping tightly at the silken fabric of his robe beneath him, and Thor lets out a low groan at the sensation of the silicon cock within him, spearing him  _open_ , spreading him wide–

He reaches the little hilt, and the thing is seated within him. It isn’t the biggest thing Thor’s ever taken, but it’s not  _small_ , and the Grandmaster waggles his eyebrows. Thor’s hands are bound behind his back, but he wishes in this moment he could  _punch_  the Elder.

“Feel this, big guy,” he purrs, and Thor doesn’t have time to protest before he brings his hand down in a hard clap against Loki’s pale, inner thigh. Loki convulses, heaving in a whimpered gasp, and Thor groans as the toy shifts hard inside him. Loki’s legs are awkwardly thrown over Thor’s own, and the Grandmaster chuckles. “Okay, okay, uh– Lo-Lo, kitten, lean up, would ya?”

Weakly, Loki obeys, breathing shallowly. There’s a lilac flush on his cheeks and glowing fro his chest, and Thor stares as the Grandmaster taps his little cock a few times, making Loki  _shudder._ Loki’s cunt is open and obscenely wet, the pink opening dripping slick down over the toy in his arse, and the Grandmaster says, “I, uh, I want this in the next size up.”

Loki gives him an incredulous look, and the Grandmaster  _grins_ , leaning in and–

Thor feels sick - even more so than before. Loki, who had been wet but stiff as a board,  _melts_  under the Grandmaster’s mouth, slides a desperate hand in his hair, leans right up and into the Grandmaster’s plundering tongue. Under the Grandmaster’s playful fingers, his cock shifts with ease, becoming longer and fatter, until it’s a proper handful in the Grandmaster’s palm, just a little smaller than Thor himself.

Thor hates that he’s hard. Hates that his cock is dribbling a little at the head, that a little of him wants the Grandmaster’s hand squeezing him like he’s squeezing Loki, wishes the Grandmaster’s thumb was dipping into his own slit just like that.

The Grandmaster pulls away, leaving Loki with his eyes hazy and his mouth still open, and the Grandmaster gestures for Thor to sit up a little too, pulls him closer until Loki’s thighs are pressed tight and cool to Thor’s own, and the hilt of the toy seems to grow smaller in the middle, because suddenly, Thor and Loki are pressed arse-to-arse, and Thor groans as he feels Loki’s cock against his own. 

Loki’s cock is  _cold_ , and the precome that gathers at its lilac head is gel-like and thick, an incredible slide against Thor’s own cock. Loki is whimpering, staring between the two of them to keep from looking at Thor’s face, and then the Grandmaster’s broad hand slides around them both.

Thor grunts, tilting his hips up and into his tight grip, and Loki  _wails_ , because he gets the hand on his hip and the slight fuck of the toy inside him at the same time, leaving him leaning and pressing his face hard against the Grandmaster’s chest, one hand fisted in his robes.

“Remember,” the Grandmaster purrs against the crown of Loki’s head, but his golden gaze is on Thor. “Whoever, uh, holds out  _longer_  gets to top.” Loki grunts, gasping in a breath: the Grandmaster drops hold of Thor’s cock, squeezing Loki’s only, and Thor grits his teeth, trying to grind himself down onto the toy to bring himself off first, but–

It just shoves the toy further into  _Loki_ , and Loki is letting out the most desperate little whines, and Thor hates it,  _hates_  that it’s inevitable - he can’t get friction on his cock, and he certainly won’t come from the toy within him alone, and Loki is already coming to pieces…

Thor closes his eyes tight as Loki comes apart, and spares himself the sight of blue spend spattering on his belly, but he feels the shudder of Loki’s thighs, hears his crying gasps of shame and horror, and he hears, most of all, the Grandmaster’s laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
